


Light hearted Black Shadows

by WillRC



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillRC/pseuds/WillRC
Summary: PrologueGon descended the world tree he and his dad had spent the whole night talking and he had fallen asleep on top of the tree. But his father left after that leaving Gon at the top.Gin smiled as he had dreams of all his and his father's adventures and dreamed that one day they would end up together going on The ultimate quests.The sun was high in the sky, by the time Gon finally woke up yawning it took several minutes of looking around and seeing the breathtaking view of the land far below with the twisted shimmering lakes and streams breaking it's surface. The sight made him smile as he looked around to see if his father fing was still there. To his disappointment he saw he was gone and with a sigh Gon left the tree behind opting to find new adventures and even more friends.
Kudos: 1





	1. Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first hunter x Hunter story i'm writing so just let me know how I'm doing. ^^,

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Prologue  
Gon descended the world tree he and his dad had spent the whole night talking and he had fallen asleep on top of the tree. But his father left after that leaving Gon at the top.  
Gin smiled as he had dreams of all his and his father's adventures and dreamed that one day they would end up together going on The ultimate quests.  
The sun was high in the sky, by the time Gon finally woke up yawning it took several minutes of looking around and seeing the breathtaking view of the land far below with the twisted shimmering lakes and streams breaking it's surface. The sight made him smile as he looked around to see if his father fing was still there. To his disappointment he saw he was gone and with a sigh Gon left the tree behind opting to find new adventures and even more friends.  
Chapter 1  
-8 months later-  
Gon had just gotten off the computer with Killua. Stretching a small smile twitched on his lips he had been alone for 8 months so he looked forward to his monthly communication with killua. Being one of a few people who Killua was even willing to message even though He was in danger from his family. He was the only one who actually knew where Killua was because Killua knew no matter what Gon wouldn't share that info. After a few long moments of sitting in the quiet and taking in the library smells.  
He stood and looked around the quiet library nothing really sticking out to him except a simple familiar smell. Although he couldn't place where it was coming from. So he just blew it off for now leaving the library. He could tell he was being followed but he didn't know who or where they were.  
Walking to the local inn where he was staying he decided he would take any fight away from the people. He walked by some street vendors stopping to pick up some groceries and some dinner. He grabbed some takoyaki and happily ate the hot food on his walk trying not to give away that he was aware of his pursuer. On the walk a child not much younger then him who looked homeless ran into Gon who quickly stopped the kid smiling. "If you're hungry I'll buy you some things but I'm gonna need back my hunters license at least." The boy dropped his wallet as the fear of being caught but still getting to eat overcame him.  
"I-i'm sorry thank you for feeding us." Smiled the boy in a burlap shirt and destroyed and tore up light brown shorts that may have been long pants before he became homeless.  
Gon gave the boy 2,000 yen happily patting him on the head he chirped. " become a hunter after lots of training and you'll never starve again. "  
He was so tired as he finally reached his hotel. Which was a plain looking yellow custard colored building with green avocado colored doors that was in desperate need of a new paint job. Sketched his vision as he walked inside yawning. He stopped by the clerk desk then went to his room. At first he planned to relax until his persistent pursuer showed themselves. But by the time the smell was back. He was already growing impatient. He was ready for an attack.   
" Who's there?!" He called trying to find who had been stalking him. When suddenly a shadow appeared behind him not even giving Gon the chance to react to the figure who seemed faster then he was as he was was knocked unconscious with a swift needle to his neck making it hard for him to move his body as well.

Killua smiled patting Alluka's shoulder unaware of the danger Gon now faced. "Are you hungry Alluka?" He asked quietly today he had brought her out feeling he had been so overly safe in the 8 months he and her had been together that he was positive they weren't in any danger.  
"Ya big brother I'm starving," she hugged Killua chirping. "I want to eat Taiyaki." She walked next to Killua when they left the internet bar. "So how is Gon-san?" She asked softly genuinely curious since she couldn't get into the hunter website.  
"He seemed fine although something did seem a little off like he wanted to say something but decided not too." Spoke Killua who had seen the look on Gon face before. It was the same look he made when something had happened in his personal life. He saw it when Gon's aunt mito had fallen very ill. But killua had decided to keep it to himself not wanting his sister to worry like he was.

The Darkness overwhelmed his senses as he slowly came too. The scent of water damage and the sound of echoed drips poured through him as his mind searched for any semblance of safety. The loud dripping noise followed every time by utter silence. The droplets slamming into the rocks that covered the walls and floor before disappearing forever. The drafty small room echoed with the noise it caused slowly waking Gon who was still groggy from the effects of the drug used on him. He couldn't move. The feeling of heaviness hung in his shoulders as he realized he was suspended in midair. His legs locked together and held down with a heavy weighted anchor. As his joints threatened to dislocate at any major movements. He just couldn’t make his eyes focus on anything in the complete darkness. However the moment his eyes saw movement they pinpointed it and helped them adjust. But just as his eyes adjusted the lights were turned on causing Gon to shout in pain. The sudden jolt sent even more pain through his shaking body as he shook his head trying to fix his now pulsing eyes. Ignoring the fact that his arms almost came out of his sockets.  
"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Smiled Illumi who had Hisoka's permission to do this to his plaything with the agreement he wouldn't kill Gon. Gon could feel Illumi's bloodlust and Gon could feel his whole body shake involuntarily. He growled his frustration to his growing anxiety.  
The shaking and fear on Gon’s face caused Illumi to smile more. "I see you can tell how out matched you are. That look is so cute the look of fear as you try to work out how to escape. Well let me put those thoughts to rest.” He grinned reaching up to Gon's arm.  
"I'm not afraid of you!" Shouted Gon feeling like he needed to just hear it. But the moment he spoke Illumi dislocated Gon's shoulder causing him to drop just slightly as tears and pain streamed across Gon's face. The sudden shock of the pain caused Him to scream. He felt his body fall limp. He couldn't believe how painful it was. The pain sent him into a daze.   
But it was short lived as Illumi woke Gon up by slamming him haphazardly into the back wall. "Who said you could sleep? " grinned Illumi who backed up just slightly to see Gon’s fear again as pain over loaded Gon's senses. He couldn’t tell why but this just drove his senses crazy.   
He smiled and after seeing the look he finally asked. "Now you know what to look forward to if you don't answer. Honestly, Now where is Killua!"  
Gon shot out a pained glance and growled. "I will never tell you!" But his shouting only got him a powerful rib crushing punch. Gin coughed up blood with the punch as he trembled going completely limp nearly unable to focus on anything except the pain. Causing Illumi to smile, "Fine be stubborn, But you'll take Killua's place until you talk." Once that was said he hooked Gon up to an electric battery and turned it on causing him to howl out of shear pain as illumi left him to suffer with the powerful shocks that never relented or gave him a moment's rest. Gon slowly drifted in and out of a painful consciousness.  
Hisoka was standing outside the torture room when illumi came out. "So I could feel your bloodlust from here." He stated coldly as Illumi smiled at him and spoke. "Don't worry I've no intention to let him die. I only wish he was dead.” Once that was said Hisoka smiled and nodded. "Fine then but what are you planning to do now?"  
Illumi didn't answer but walked up to the main floor to get something to eat.


	2. Retraining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month had passed and Killua sat in the internet bar he had been waiting for 6 hours and had grown increasingly worried about Gon. "Where is he? He's never been this late for our meetups before... Mmm... Maybe he really did have a family issue or something. I guess I won't hold it against him this time. I'll just message him at a later date." Stated Killua exiting the cafe to go get groceries and go home. He would need to take a job soon since he and his sister were surviving off the bare minimum amount he could get without gaining any attention from the news and his family.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Chapter 2  
A month had passed and Killua sat in the internet bar he had been waiting for 6 hours and had grown increasingly worried about Gon. "Where is he? He's never been this late for our meetups before... Mmm... Maybe he really did have a family issue or something. I guess I won't hold it against him this time. I'll just message him at a later date." Stated Killua exiting the cafe to go get groceries and go home. He would need to take a job soon since he and his sister were surviving off the bare minimum amount he could get without gaining any attention from the news and his family.

Gon hung there his body now numb to the electricity that he was forced to endure when no one was around to torture or heal him. He realized that this was the only time he had to rest so he could handle the constantly increasing electric shocks. His screams of pain had died off a few hours ago and his throat hurt so bad and he was so thirsty but he opted not to ask for anything since milluki would dangle it in front of him for asking for it.  
The electric noise was broken by footsteps approaching his tiny cell causing Gon to tremble involuntarily again as he tried to figure out who it was. It was large enough to reach a foot outside the room but it wasn't stable. He had learned everyones footsteps in the two straight weeks of constant torture and healing he had never seen the outside of his cell. He prayed it was just the doctors coming to make sure he didn't die. They weren't nice but they didn't torture him. So how was that logic go… The lesser of two evils. The two stepped into his cell and Gon immediately felt their bloodlust and knew it was Milluki and illumi. He drew back his nen to create a protective barrier that engulfed his body as he observed them looking for any clues into what they had planned.  
Illumi was the first to enter. Followed swiftly by Milluki who’s eyes screamed I will kill you but his bloodlust was nothing compared to Illumi’s. Milluki laughed. "You are a spunky one I see why Killua took you in as his pet."  
Milluki's comment triggered Gon causing him to lash out. " I'M NOT HIS PET! WE ARE FRIENDS! " the moment the word friend left his lips illumi socked him in the jaw and coldly spoke. "Killua has no need for friends and if you didn't belong to hisoka.” The moment the words left Illumi's lips Gon growled and his aura intensified. "I BELONG TO NO ONE!" He tried to break the chains but before anything could happen the electricity he was enduring with the beating increased causing him to scream again.  
His already dry throat was now red as his scream left his voice now in shambles making it so he couldn't talk. He grit his teeth as tears rolled down his face. Milluki cut off the power after almost shortening it out at its highest setting.  
Gon fell limp as puffs of smoke left his cooked body. He was now dazed and his guard dropped causing him to whimper and flinch when illumi touched his burned face. The flinching caused Illumi to smile and pull the whip off the cell wall. He loved seeing Gon scared. But nothing was better then when Gon dropped his guard and his inability to protect himself was clear.  
Whipping Gon across his body tearing his already tattered and torn green clothing he eventually reached Gon's skin making him bleed with each lashing as he gradually went for Gon's face slang the heavy thin leather across his eyes rewarding Illumi with a fearful frighteningly cold look as he shook violently. Silently writhed in pain. Illumi took the whip and sighed. "We need to send down the doctor with minimal water he can't even scream anymore."  
Hooking the battery back up to his now nearly clear chest they left him in the states of between conscious and unconscious writhing and flexing as he tried to come back to his senses.

2 months have now passed and Killua was now very worried this is the second meeting Gon had missed and he was now wanting to go find out so as soon he logged off he went to retrieve his sister and they set off to Gon’s's last known location. Following his gps to gon's phone. He and his sister were off. They approached York new city but it was a three day journey and he could feel something was very wrong.

Gon cried softly his eyes saddened the light they once had was now dark as he squirmed against the New chains he was made to wear. After breaking out a week ago from the chains he almost managed to escape. But the hostage he had taken was murdered in cold blood by Silva, the current head of the family. Gon was covered in both his own blood and the blood of the deceased. Because of his escape attempt the torture had gotten worse and Gon now wore shackles that weighed 200 kilograms and had spikes piercing his skin no longer allowing him to move an inch without the shear pain.  
Illumi sat in the corner watching as Milluki used the whip but it was far less than affective now. Illumi spoke up. "Tell me where Killua is." Gon still held firm. "I will tell you nothing." He growled no longer having the energy or will to fight the only thing keeping him going was his loyalty to his friend.  
"Milluki let's go." Stated Illumi his dark dead eyes staring him up and down before leaving forcing his brother out too. After a moment Illumi came back in and walked up to gon releasing his arms he took both of them and dislocated every bone before tying Gon up and placing down a bowl of food and a cup of water leaving the room.  
Gon gritted his teeth in pain as he internalized a scream that soon relaxed. He had steadily groan used to this. But He didn't dare to take his eyes off illumi or relax until he was alone. He hasn't been allowed food in weeks and water for three days. He wanted to deny the food they gave him. but his body went at it. He ate off the floor like a dog not having his arms or legs he couldn't walk because of how much the chains weighed pulse the spikes biting his legs. He couldn't eat without pain from everything.  
While he was eating he heard footsteps emerge from the silence and his body tightened as he dragged himself from the food with all the effort he could muster. He didn't want to get kicked again for trying to keep the food. Sweat rolled down his cheek as he felt Silva's aura approach the room. It wasn't often Gon felt terror in his soul but of everyone that tortured him Silva was the only one that rocked Gon's very foundation.  
Silva opened the door and Gon was shaking feeling like he was gonna piss himself as Silva approached him. Silva reached a hand towards Gon causing him to blurt out in fear. "I-i'm sorry I -I haven't tried anything." Silva stopped inches from Gons clamped shut eyes tears fear and sweat clearly engulfed Gon.  
When he spoke Gon realized what he did speaking without permission and his body went rigid as he grew pale. He shot up when Silva spoke his body now out of his control as Silva stated. "You spoke without my permission again. Do you even know how to learn?" Silva had a dark smile but his bloodlust didn't emerge. "You have such potential, But if you keep making the same mistakes." He grabbed Gon in an instant practically crushing his larex. Gon whimpered but couldn't do anything as he dangled there blood dripping from both his mouth and his neck Silva's cat's nail sharpened. Before Gon could pass out though he dropped him and Gon coughed but dared not trying to get up as a thought for the first time in awhile crossed his head. Please someone save me.  
Silva examined Gon's body language seeing if he dared to fight against him. To Silva's surprise Gon had learned and only laid there submitting to him. Blood pooling from Gon's ankles as he laid there due to him being forced to move by Silva the spikes bit into his ankles deep. After a few long moments Silva smiled and pushed the food over to Gon and though it sounded like a question Gon knew it was a demand. "Eat." Without a word Gon sat up slightly his head still lowered though not going any higher then the bowl itself he ate while Silva took a seat. Gon didn't take his eyes off Silva hyper attentive to the slightest movement flinching every time Silva spoke or moved.  
"So I hear you still refuse to tell Illumi what he wants to know." Gon swallowed hard almost choking as fear overtook him pleading in his own head. Please don't ask I can't defy this man. he went and took another slow bite without a word though.  
Silva went on. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask. But just so we're clear you will not defy me correct?" Gon jolt and coughed again as he felt Silva's intense aura and he trembled as a shaky unsure answer left his lips. " Y-yes s-sir. " he then froze and waited to see if he screwed up by answering.  
Silva watched Him freeze after answering him obviously waiting for anything to happen. "Good boy." Smiled Silva who stood causing Gon to fall back from the bowl in fear again. Gon's heart beat loudly in his head as Silva squatted in front of him. Gon looked him in the eyes. But only for an instant dropping his gaze as he forced his body as far into the wall as possible.  
Silva loved how scared Gon was of him. It had been a battle of wills and Gon's will with Silva was broken. Gon feared him to the point that any movement Silva made caused a reaction. His son's never got anything of the sort from Gon. He was still holding strong against the rest even his wife couldn't get Gon to act like this.  
He patted Gon's head gently like gon was a puppy. Gon's dislocated arms hung behind him his arms turning a light purple as his vitals were exposed to silva. Gon knew one wrong move with silva could get him killed in a heartbeat and though he didn't want to die he just wanted to be free again.  
Silva spoke again. "Finish your food." It was a command again this time Silva held Gon's bowl up to Gon's face. Gon without hesitation started eating again, but with the third bite of food he got punched in the gut causing the food to come back up as he crippled over. Gon felt the sting of a second punch as Silva growled. "WHO said you could puke!" Gon whimpered and laid there finding it hard to catch his breath but Silva growled. "Now eat. " Gon wanted to cry as he slowly sat up to the bowl and started eating this time he got punched again but on the second bite causing him to puke again. Gon was now crying as this time he got punished with a fist to his face. He got back up and took another bite without being told his body shaking as he got a solid punch to his diaphram on the eighth but crippling over he kept the food down this time but he also spilled the bowl and seeing the scattered remains of both a broken bowl and food.  
Gon felt his body sting with pain as Silva punched him this time getting a reaction he wasn't expecting. Gon climbed into Silva's chest crying and apologizing fear caused his whole body to react like this. He was crying and practically begging. “Please no more I'll do anything. No more." he was quivering and hysterical he didn't even know what was going on anymore and Silva could tell.  
Silva stood kicked him two times in the gut but after there was no change in the hysterical fear he left for an hour and came back with a butler who cleaned up the mess.  
Gon was self exiled to the corner of the room he slammed his head repeatedly against the wall trying to repent in Silva's eyes. He was so scared that if he wasn't hurting Silva would take matters into his own hands again.  
After the mess was clean Silva left the butler to tend to Gon knowing his presence would make it worse he watched from the camera room.  
"Calm down, Calm down No one is here that wants to hurt you. " said gotoh who had met Gon before. He hadn't known Gon was here until Silva needed him. Gon was in bad shape but Gotoh couldn't help him. Gon was slowly calming down as soon as his head was bleeding so badly he needed stitches.  
A weak somber smile showed up on Gon's face as he spoke. "L-look I've punished myself please don't punish me I-I'll be a good boy." His words made gotohs stomach drop.  
Silva smiled. "So I think I broke him... Oops Killua may hate me after he finds out." Illumi had seen what had happened and realized what he must do to get the same response from Gon that his father had. It was clear as Gon’s wounds were bandaged in the camera’s.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon was asleep after the incident two days prior. He had been permitted to rest and no one not even the doctor had come to see him. He was hyper attentive though scared of even the rats. Any move and sound made caused him to freak out as he expected to be beat or electrocuted. But instead of being tortured he had his arms untied. They were still dislocated but he was happy to at least see them. Examining them they were swollen and blue from being dislocated for so long.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
chapter 3  
Gon was asleep after the incident two days prior. He had been permitted to rest and no one not even the doctor had come to see him. He was hyper attentive though scared of even the rats. Any move and sound made caused him to freak out as he expected to be beat or electrocuted. But instead of being tortured he had his arms untied. They were still dislocated but he was happy to at least see them. Examining them they were swollen and blue from being dislocated for so long.  
He also hadn't been hung back up since the incident. But he didn't try to move around much. He was even more uneasy since they were leaving him alone. Staring at the chains on his feet he tried to break them with his nen. But they just absorbed it.  
He signed softly and mumbled. "I just want to disappear." He thought about it then using Zetsu he faded out and even though He was still there he felt better about not having a presence needing to feel in some kind of control.  
But no matter how much he faded. He remained crammed into the small corner that was painted with his own blood. His knees were pulled up to his chest as he watched the door the slightest sound sending him into a panic attack. He was freaking out that Silva was gonna come and punish him deeming his head beating wasn't enough.  
After an undetermined amount of time passed he heard something and knew someone was coming down to his room and with each step it sent Gon spiraling closer to losing it again. For some reason he couldn't control himself any longer around them. His steely nerves had been broken down. He felt his body heat up as his fear filled his eyes. No longer feeling like fighting he just stayed faded into the background.  
20 minutes prior -  
illumi approached Silva with a generous proposition. "I saw what happened a few days ago father. I wanted to ask, ``What is your goal with young Gon?"  
Silva smiled though not obligated to answer, did so anyways. " He's entertaining. He's nothing like anyone I've seen before."  
Illumi nodded and smiled. "So what do you want to keep him? What is it you want? To control him?"  
Silva only smiled, causing his son to nod. " I see I think I understand. Then allow me to make a proposition. "  
Silva's face changed to curiosity. "We want to control alluka. I want to control Killua and you want to control Gon then how about you take Him and I can use him to get Killua and alluka back into our grasp. "  
Silva took long moments before nodding. "Deal then I'll take Gon and sculpt him from this day forward. But you can't let Killua find out until we have full control over everything Gon does.  
illumi bowed and left to go prolong Killua's search for gon.  
Silva had approached Gon's cell. The moment Gon felt who it was his heart sank. He swallowed hard and backed up into the corner of the room tighter.  
when the cell door opened and Gon's body felt limp as fear over took him again. He didn't speak but with each of silva's steps Gon flinched and closed his eyes wishing himself away.  
Silva finally spoke after what felt like an eternity. Within a few feet from Gon. "Stand!" He demanded the instruction getting the desired response the shaky and jumpy Gon forced himself up using the wall as a brace.  
With his shirt torn to pieces you could now see his ribs having been trapped for almost 3 months now he was skin and bones covered in scabs and endless dark circles of bruises. His legs rubbed raw and punctured from the shackles. Blood endlessly dribbling with each movement gon made.  
"lift your arms!" Stated Silva who kept getting the desired response from Gon. Gon's dislocated arms and fingers were hard to move but he managed it out of sheer will not to be beat.  
His heart raced as he wanted to ask what it was Silva was doing but he didn't dare open his mouth.  
"So you broke a bowl two days ago." Said silva closely watching Gon's golden eyes as fear ran down his spine. He saw Gon want to speak but as soon as He opened his mouth. Gon clamped it shut again swallowing hard as he shook his weak arms still out in front of him.  
Silva smiled as Gon had taken their last lesson to heart and learned not to speak. He patted Gon's head gently. "Don't worry I saw what you did to repent for your crimes. I came to say your forgiven." Gon wasn't expecting it and his eyes betrayed him causing him to glance up for an instant.  
He swallowed tightly still without a word. He stood there as Silva spoke. " However... " with the however Gon's knees buckled and he almost fell. But he caught himself forcing himself back up. "You also kept throwing up the food and I have not forgiven that." The moment the words left his lips Gon knew something was gonna happen.  
"The cook went out of his way to make such a worthless worm like you food. To repay his kindness you threw it up. " stated Silva coldly crowing his arms as Gon looked back down. He was biting his lip causing blood to trickle down his chin. He was clearly having a panic attack again but was trying to make it less obvious.  
" To make amends your going to eat until I say stop. " smiled Silva. The punishment unclear until Silva broke the bones in Gon's smallest finger. Gon squealed and whined trying to pull his hand away. Silva growled and punched Him in the gut. "Don't you move! You will be broken every time you move away from your food or you throw up." Grinned Silva getting an abrupt nod from Gon who was finally allowed to fall back tears rolling down his face mixing with the blood on his lip.  
Silva then gave the signal and a 30 course meal was brought in and placed in front of the starving Gon. He looked up slightly seeing if he should begin. He sought Silva's approval and as soon as it was given Gon started eating. He spent 4 hours eating and he was hurting. His stomach was distended and he felt sick and he was only through about an 8th of the meal when tears streamed as he continued looking at Silva for the word to stop but it never came.  
He eventually got sick and threw up multiple times losing 3 fingers at first. Gon cried out but went back to eating as much as he could again only to throw up again. Getting 5 fingers broken this time. Pausing he gave a pleasing glance towards Silva but soon went back. Eating more but after two more bites he did it again this time 7 times losing both bones in both lower arms his last 2 fingers his upper bones in his left arm.  
Gon was now in shambles crying he slumped over the food and kept going the process continued until Gon couldn't move and every bone in his outer limbs his shoulders and his ribs were so broken he needed medical help to put them back together. He swallowed his tears as he had collapsed in the food. Silva After a few more moments of watching Gon spoke. "I think you've suffered enough today. How about we just talk. So how long do you think you've been trapped for?"  
Gon just laid there not sure if he should answer or not. Silva saw the hesitation to speak and smiled. "You may speak clearly."  
"T-two months sir." Answered Gon quickly.  
" And do you think Killua is on his way to save you? " asked Silva questioningly.  
Gon spoke again. "N-no sir..."  
Silva now raised a brow. " but he’s your friend why not? "  
Gon mumbled thinking about Killua and his sister before carefully answering. "well sir I think that he has more important things to do. And well he doesn't know where I am he may have noticed something is wrong but...He doesn't have any reason to think I'm in trouble... " the words out loud caused Him to realize how alone he was and this was the moment Silva was waiting for.  
"That's right you're all alone nothing more than a new tool to be used as we see fit. So why fight it." Gon's body pulsed slightly as he mumbled. " I refuse to give you what you want... " he froze the moment the words left his lips and Silva stood over him in an instant. Tears of fear rolled as his voice became shallow and distant. "I'm s-sorry s-s..." " call me master from now on. You will learn true despair from this day forward." smiled Silva slugging Gon in the stomach before hanging him back up.


	4. Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon now hung from the chains his broken body shaking as he slumped in front of Silva. He managed one last statement before Silva shut him up with a punch to the gut. "Killua might not come, But I will never tell you where he is.' He coughed up blood as a blissful look came to Gon's face and Silva saw it the face of a dying man. Silva growled and called for their family doctor who was there in an instant. He noticed quickly that Gon's rib had punctured his lung and went to work saving Gon's life.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
CHAPTER 4  
Gon now hung from the chains his broken body shaking as he slumped in front of Silva. He managed one last statement before Silva shut him up with a punch to the gut. "Killua might not come, But I will never tell you where he is.' He coughed up blood as a blissful look came to Gon's face and Silva saw it the face of a dying man. Silva growled and called for their family doctor who was there in an instant. He noticed quickly that Gon's rib had punctured his lung and went to work saving Gon's life.  
It took many hours and the doctor had set and casted all of Gon's body to make sure the bones wouldn't puncture anything else.

Killua had finally arrived at the station in York New city. He went straight for Gon's apartment that was located in a dingy yellow inn. He walked in and straight up to the counter. 'hello, I'm here to see my friend in one of your rooms. He has black hair and golden eyes. Goes by the name Gon Freese. " Killua wasn't expecting the answer he got. "I'm sorry but we are not allowed to give out any person am information on our clientele."  
"But I only want his room... '' Killua was interrupted. "Sir we can not help you now please leave." He gritted his teeth but taking his sister's hand he left. " Damn it Gon why did you have to stay at this dump... " He mumbled softly calling Gon's phone. It rang three times when he finally answered. "Hey Killua. I wasn't expecting this call."  
Killua growled and shouted. " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED! COME DOWN STAIRS I'M AT YOUR HOTEL. "  
Gon smiled on the other end of the phone and chimed. "Of course I'm in room 132 first floor to the left just come straight up." Gon then hung up. He pulled on his green jumpsuit and placed his phone and hunters license in his pocket.  
After 10 minutes Killua was finally standing outside of Gon's room knocking. Gon answered and hugged Killua. "Hey I've missed you." He smiled pulling Killua and Alluka in. "So what are you doing here?" He asked, smiling , not upset that Killua was there.  
Killua changed the aura in the room. "Did you forget our agreement?" Shouted Killua who caused Him to jolt and sweat a little. " F-forget can you remind me? " he asked, smiling trying his best to seem like Gon.   
"Of course you would, You haven't been in contact with me for two months! I was so worried and you act like it's nothing! I can't believe you..." Growled Killua who was now smiling glad his assumptions were wrong.  
Gon smiled weakly as if a sense of relief overcame him. "I'm sorry I've just been busy." He spoke trying to keep his responses small. But his relief was short lived when something came out smiling. "Killua? Where is Gon?"  
Killua pointed. "He's right there something. He can play with us if you would like? " Smiled Killua but was quickly brought out of it when he felt Gon's bloodlust and realized it wasn't Gon.  
"Illumi! What are you doing here?!" Illumi growled and tsked. " Damn if I had been able to keep this up but That thing had to come out."  
Illumi took out his needles and sat on Gon's bed. Killua shot in front of something growling. "Where is Gon!" He growled protecting his sister but worried about Gon.  
Illumi smiled and spoke. "Well I can't answer that... I can tell you he's alive... for now." He stood up walking over to killua. "For how long depends on you." Killua shouted and went to attack Illum I but froze. when Hisoka spoke.  
"If you want your sister to live I would back down for now." He stated coldly a card dripping blood from somethings neck. The sudden pain made her cry. " Killua! "  
Killua stopped and looked at something smiling weakly clearly looking sick. "Leave her out of this." He said now calmer then before he sighed. "What do you want Illumi... I will do anything just let Him and Alluka go."  
Illumi smiled as Killua had surrendered. "Well personally I want both you and Alluka to come and follow my every command but our father has taken an unnatural liking to your friend."  
Killua eyes widened. "F-father is with Gon!? Illumi no you bastard! Let Gon go! "  
"As I said I can't but maybe if you come home we can arrange for you to get to see your friend. Before you get locked up for good with Alluka by your side.  
"Gon has nothing to do with this... But fine I will go with you But I refuse to let you have Alluka. She isn't a thing meant to be used. She is OUR SISTER! " Shouted killua who was trying to control himself.  
"Nope it's both of you or no deal." Smiled Illumi who was expecting to win this.  
Killua growled "then no deal!" He shouted going godspeed. He grabbed Alluka and broke. through the window running away.  
Illumi smiled at Hisoka and chimed. "Now we begin our game of cat and mouse. He knows that Gon is at our estate."  
Hisoka shrugged. " I did put the device on her though so we can track her."  
"Good then we just need to wait." Stated illumi laying on Gon's bed. "Talk about insult to injury for poor Gon footing our bill as we torment him.   
The thought made them both laugh a bit.

Gon woke up sometime later. He couldn't move as he realized he was still alive. The thought of still being alive made Gon cry as he whimpered. "Just let me die... " he was crying hard now as he realized he was covered in casts and shoved in a box.


	5. Falling into the blackness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 months had passed and Gon sat on the edge of the wooden create. He had spent the last three months living in. He whimpered softly as his bandages were removed for the final time. He was covered in painful looking scars and heavy burns from the electrocution that was permanently etched into his skin.  
> "So how is he? Is he healed now?" Asked Silva who had been keeping close track on Gon's healing process. He was pissed off since Gon had almost died because he was playing with him. He crossed his arms as Gon's tears had all but dried up.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
Chapter 5  
Another 3 months had passed and Gon sat on the edge of the wooden create. He had spent the last three months living in. He whimpered softly as his bandages were removed for the final time. He was covered in painful looking scars and heavy burns from the electrocution that was permanently etched into his skin.  
"So how is he? Is he healed now?" Asked Silva who had been keeping close track on Gon's healing process. He was pissed off since Gon had almost died because he was playing with him. He crossed his arms as Gon's tears had all but dried up.  
Gon sat there even his movements becoming like a puppet. Staring at the floor as the doctor spoke. "He was healed after a month but I appreciate you allowing me to give him the extra time. He needed to heal completely if you intended to keep him around." He bowed to Silva before turning to leave. "He is ready so I'll take my leave." He smiled and left closing the door to Gon's cell.  
Silva spoke to Gon now. "Stand up and come here." He stated coldly. Watching Gon carefully as he stood and walked over. Gon didn't even raise his head as Silva patted him softly. The gentle touch made Gon jolt as he solidified his body. " I see you've accepted your fate. What a good boy. "  
Gon just stood there waiting for more orders. Silva decided to test Gon out now smiling. "Jump up and down." Gon started doing so. He jumped up and down until Silva told him to stop. "Good let's see how far you'll listen to me." He grinned, "dislocate your right arm. "  
Gon hesitated but only for a moment. He reached over and yanked his arm from its socket before relaxing again. Silva laughed as the pain clearly had no longer affected Gon as it used too. "Ok relocate it." He chimed as Gon reached over setting it again.  
Silva smiled and stood pulling out a slender black piece of metal. He reached up and clipped it around Gon's neck. Typing in a code he locked it and smiled. "This is a communications collar. Now that it's on it can only be removed by me nod if you understand.  
Gon nodded once looking up at Silva. He wanted to ask him a question but just stood there with pleading eyes. After a few minutes Silva finally relented. "What do you want to ask?"  
Gon jolted slightly as his bottom lip quivered. He swallowed hard and bowed. Well, he made it look like a bow. What he was doing was protecting his vitals as he spoke. "S-sir... No I -i mean master... why are you putting this on me?" He lingered over calling Silva master but deciding it was the best just to think of it as a word and not to think about it's meaning. He found it was easier to say then.  
Silva saw the bow and raised a brow not realizing Gon was using it as a cover to make sure he didn't get hurt. "I have big plans for you. With this you will never be allowed freedom anymore." Gon stood still bowing as the collars features were explained.  
if you disobey it will deliver a powerful shock to your neck. If you speak without my permission the same thing will happen. If you lie to me it will tighten and if you are honest it will loosen. It also has a tracking device in it so you will never be able to escape us.  
Gon's eyes widened as he realized what this collar ment. "M-master...AHH" as the collars shocked him profusely but he continued. "W-what are you planning?!" He then stopped talking the electricity coursing through his body as Silva thought about it a moment and smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."  
Silva waited for the electricity to wear off of Gon before grabbing him by his throat. "Now I thought you learned but it appears not so this'll keep you quiet." Grinned Silva as dislocated Gon's jaw. He reached down his throat.  
Silva's massive hand caused Gon to freak out, as he struggled to breath around silva’s hand. "Stop struggling you don't want me to miss." Gon whimpered but forced his body to relax allowing Silva to perfectly sever Gon's voice box making him a temporary mute. Pulling out his hand he released Gon who crumpled to the floor. " as punishment for speaking I have taken away your voice. If and only if you please me then I may allow you to have your voice back. "  
Gon reset his jaw and went back to standing in front of Silva. He was sore and coughing softly. He swallowed tightly as Silva opened the cell door and directed Gon to follow him. Gon did as he was told walking down a long hallway to a large room where two of his best butler's were waiting. He instructed the three of them to fight. They were to fight until Gon couldn't move and if Gon stopped moving before the 5 hour mark Silva had plans to torture to Gon to make him stronger.  
Killua had spent the better half of three months searching for any way to free Gon. But with no luck on his side he finally turned to Alluka and mumbled. "I'm sorry to ask this and I know I said I'd never ask this of you again but... But" he was whimpering softly as he spoke. "Please ask something to help Gon."  
Something smiled and chimed, " Killua kay. " She then granted Killua's wish and teleported Gon to their current position.  
Gon disappeared from in front of Silva and reappeared in front of Killua.  
Killua smiled and hugged Gon in an instant but the sudden change in scenery plus being touched made Gon panic and push Killua away. Tears rolling as he struggled to say anything. He whimpered and covering his head he breathed heavily trying to calm down.  
Killua watched as Gon crammed himself into a corner. He growled as he examined Gon's body and attitude. He had been missing for 6 months now.  
After almost two hours Gon finally calmed down and Killua tried To get him to talk but Gon wrote out he couldn't talk because his voice was cut. He then bowed apologizing.  
Killua sighed looking at Gon he whispered. "You're all scared up and clearly starved you're looking like a ghost... And what's with the collar?"  
Gon jolted and stood abruptly to leave.  
"Wait where are you? " he stopped when Gon thrusted a paper at him explaining the collar. But as Killua was reading he ran off heading back to kukuroo mountain. He didn't want to put his best friend in danger and his only way of doing that was to return to Silva.  
Silva's voice came through the collar as Gon ran. "I see so this is your decision. Good choice to leave him out of this. After all he'll only suffer more if he was here with you isn't that right."  
Gon gritted his teeth but still ran full speed all the way there. He was in shambles when he reached the front gate. Pushing on the trail gate he walked in and walked up to where Silva was waiting. "So you're finally back." He stated coldly.


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon stood at Silva's feet his fists pumping gently as he forced himself to calm down. He was ashamed of just leaving his friend there but he didn't want Killua to come back to his family just because of him.  
> Silva smiled, "So you don't want Killua hurt? But what's gonna stop him from trying to save you again? You left without giving much info didn't you?" He chuckled walking down to Gon putting his hand on Gon's head.

Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
Chapter 6  
Gon stood at Silva's feet his fists pumping gently as he forced himself to calm down. He was ashamed of just leaving his friend there but he didn't want Killua to come back to his family just because of him.  
Silva smiled, "So you don't want Killua hurt? But what's gonna stop him from trying to save you again? You left without giving much info didn't you?" He chuckled walking down to Gon putting his hand on Gon's head .  
Gon flinched in fear as the hand touched his hair. He was shaking uncontrollably when Silva spoke.  
"I think you returning here deserves a reward. After all, you did it without a command." He chirped gesturing for Gon to come inside. He took Gon to his personal room.  
Gon took some quick glances and let out a fear filled surprised cry as Silva's large magic beast stood and approached Gon. Who fell backwards as he hadn't expected there to be something so big in the house.  
Silva sat not even bothering with his magic beast. "Gon get over here."  
Gon trembled as he slowly moved from in front of the beast. He wasn't upset with Gon's presence but he was clearly curious never having met him before. He gave Him a lock and seemed to really like Gon who relaxed when he realized the dog thing wasn't upset with his presence.  
After a few more moments he was standing in front of Silva who gestured for him to sit. Before speaking, "So I don't think you need to live in the underground stockade any more so from now on this will be your new room. "It looks like my beast likes you so you can get comfortable... But DON'T try to escape again if you do." He crushed the side piece on his couch with his grip making Gon shot back feeling Silva's bloodlust he hid behind the magic beasts paw.  
"Do you understand?" He mumbled through a sadistic smile as Gon gave an abrupt nod in understanding. He knew he was no match for this man in a fight he could feel it. He was stronger then even Hisoka. "Good then let's get you back down to the training room. You need to take down two of our best butlers."  
Gon nodded again this time more unsure as he was taken down to the training hall at the end of the stockades. He was a little distracted by the appearance of Silva's room that he has been permitted to stay in.  
The walls were strange and metallic with rods of piping coming from them. Only adding to the weirdness he remembered the now broken metal looking couch and the giant beast seeming to protect it.  
While he was distracted Tsubone took the initiative and Punched Him as hard as she could in the stomach sending him flying. Gon coughed as he slammed into the far wall leaving an immense dent with Gon's body imprint in the middle. Gon fell from the hole.  
Struggling to breath he strained his body to stand. He was so tired and that hit almost knocked him out. Before he could recover from the strike Amane practically flew forward vanishing from Gon's eye sight for a moment before reappearing and Kicking him at Tsubone who delivered another intense punch to Gon this time to his back slamming him into the floor at her feet.  
Gon struggled to move as he coughed up some blood. He was hurting and he couldn't even keep up with these two. Looking up at them he struggled to get up not wanting to or refusing to quit when Tsubone sat on him grabbing his arm she pulled it all the way back. She then looked over at Silva who only nodded then in an instant all you could hear was a crack in his arm followed by a terrifying scream of pain.  
His arm was broken in the same place that the ninja from the hunter exam had broken it. Gon struggled separately as he struggled to get a grip he swallowed the pain and using his Jan ken po paper he used his energy to push Tsubone off him before fleeing into the far corner nursing his arm for a moment as Silva smiled. "Good I think we should continue tsubone."  
He spoke getting a yes sir from Tsubone she charged after Gon who in dead desperation to keep them away from him used his fist powering it up in the half a second it took for tsubone and amane to reach him he shot it at both of them sending them flying hard into the far wall. It also left them in dents on the farthest wall. But it didn't do much to stop them.  
Gon was now pouring all his power into a final attack as his arm swelled from more damage done by the attack. They charged again this time from two different directions causing Gon to falter for a moment and in that moment he was kicked by Anand towards Tsubone who He released his attack on at full force sending himself, Amane, and Tsubone hurtling through the walls busting all the way through the metal into the earth and Tsubone crashing out of the mountain with a loud boom that could be heard from the village below.  
Silva whistled with impressed tones as Gon collapsed having used up all his energy he was asleep. Silva grinned. "Good thing she had dodged the brunt of that attack or she would be done for."  
He grabbed Gon picking him up and carrying him to the side of the destroyed training room. " Killua really chose a good boy didn't he." laughed Silva who was impressed with Gon's power.  
Tsubone and Amane approached Silva bowing. "Was the demonstration to your liking master?" Asked Tsubone who got an overjoyed answer. "I never would have imagined a kid could possess such power he definitely surprised me. Take him to my personal quarters." He said staring at the whole that the butler's knew they would have to fix. "I guess next time he will need to fight something stronger. "  
Killua was staring at the note Gon had left before leaving abruptly. "So that's how it is father. I'll kill you for what you have been doing to my friend." He spat as his sister spoke. " Big brother? Why did Gon-chan leave so suddenly? "  
Killua hurt his teeth as his nails sharpened and Killua spoke. “Because those monsters are holding me over him and vice versa for me. How could we fall for such an easy trick... But Gon just doesn't want us to get involved. He's hurting through... alot. I can tell he's scared of my family... And I can't blame him after all. I-i am too.” His hair and his darkened eyes as a settling anger grew. "Lets go find all of Gon's friends I won't be able to do this by myself." He then went godspeed took his sister and went to track down everyone including Gon's father.  
A few hours went by and Gon shot up as fear overcame him . The last thing he had remembered was being attacked, but after a moment of cold sweat and a lick to the face by a magical beast  
He sighed and relaxed, not noticing Silva right away. He looked around and jumped when he saw Silva just staring at him. "Your a strong fella not many can say they blew a hole in a volcano and you blew two.  
Gon pushed into the soft fur of the beast behind him as he wished to disappear in it. He didn't lose the contact on Silva unsure if what he had said was a compliment or not.  
Silva then spoke again. " That's twice today you have impressed me. Keep behaving like that and I will make sure you are treated well... As long as you obey me and carry out any and all commands given anyways."  
Silva then pointed to the corner next to the couch where a newly installed shackle hung. "Go put it on. " commanded Silva. The shackle chain was rather long reaching almost everywhere in the room.  
Gon shivered slightly at the cold metal as he put it around his right ankle. After it was on he finally had a chance to look around the room. There seemed to be a toilet and bed both new installments to the corner where he was to stay.  
Silva was staring at him through cold lifeless eyes. He was trying to figure out why Killua changed so much just because of this boy. He then spoke, "from this day forward I will train you to be subservient to the head of this family your will only listen to me and when I'm done with you. Killua will be your next master as he WILL be the next head after me." Grinned Silva who got a shocked expression and a momentary hateful glare.  
The glare however was hidden quickly why Gon realized he had done it he climbed on the cement bed and pushed himself in the corner just staring at his feet. The hound was sitting close to Gon's bed when Silva looked at the beast and spoke.  
The beast sat at attention as Silva smiled. "Gon is not to mess with that shackle nor is he to leave this room if he does either sound off then pin him." The beast stopped looking at Silva and directed his gaze to Gon who jolted slightly. "Gon touch your shackle." he ordered abruptly.  
Gon stated at the hound, but did as he was instructed. He just touched the shackle with his hand triggering a low growl that made Gon back off immediately.  
Silva then looked at Him as fear showed on Gon's face. Silva ordered again. "Now try to leave the room." He pointed to the only exit.  
Gon looked at Silva as the order was issued. Gon wanted to say no but his body moved on its own. Approaching the door for the beast to growl but the moment his foot stepped out of the room he was slammed from the side huge claws scratching his chest as he was thrown into his bed.  
"Escape will not be easy." said Silva who was a little shocked when Gon cradled his broken arm tucking his head into his legs giving a little nod of understanding Silva figured Gon wouldn't leave his bed for some time unless instructed to.


	7. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua was biting into his thumb intensely as he thought about Gon and the fact that his dearest friend had been taken. By not just anyone but his freakishly strong family. He shuddered to think what they were forcing Gon to do. They would do whatever it takes to get him and his sister back. But he had never dreamed they would dare stoop so low as to take on his friend.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
Killua was biting into his thumb intensely as he thought about Gon and the fact that his dearest friend had been taken. By not just anyone but his freakishly strong family. He shuddered to think what they were forcing Gon to do. They would do whatever it takes to get him and his sister back. But he had never dreamed they would dare stoop so low as to take on his friend.  
Although thinking back on it he probably should have seen this coming. He recalled his childhood with Illumi who told him that no matter what he was to take his targets weaknesses and use them to his advantage, It had never occurred to him that Gon was his. He slammed his fist mercilessly against his hotel wall his sister watching him a rather gentle look on her face as she watched his expression change through several stages of internal pain and suffering to guilt. "How...How could I have been so stupid..." He growled "of course it wouldn't have been that easy. I have to hurry and find everyone. But...Where do I even begin? I never kept in contact with them Gon did but I never felt like I should. Damn it!I should have what do I do..." He repeatedly slammed his fists into the wall growling and shouting at the wall when his sister grabbed his fist and whispered.  
"Please stop brother your bleeding and I don't want you to suffer. Please just ask It she might be able to help." Stated Alluka warmly grabbing her brother and pulling him into a hug. "I don't want to see you suffer and Gon is a really good person who made Brother brave and strong. We need to help him."  
Killua took a moment before nodding. "Ok Big brother will try anything as long as it's effective. Let it out."

Gon sat shaking his arm throbbed as he stared at the splint it was placed in by the Zoldyck family doctor. He hadn't even gotten off the cement slab he called a bed with the exception of the bathroom. It had been a while since he had come back almost two months his arm was almost healed but it was slow going with the daily forced training and bravado shown by the family butlers. He had gotten used to sitting in silence most days since Silva didn't like him talking needlessly. It had become regular to him now as he listened to the hallway that lead to the outside. He sat so close to freedom but he didn't dare try to challenge the magic beast that sat at the end of Gon's bed sleeping.  
For some reason it had taken a close liking to him but it still followed Silva's orders to a T. Because of this Gon couldn't do anything without being watched by it. He curled his legs up slightly and the shifting caused the beast to open its eyes and look at him before going back to sleep. The sound of approaching footsteps made Gon flinch. It was too early for lunch and he had already done his morning training so this ment Silva was coming to work. He trembled since when this happened Silva tended to be in a bad mood.  
He trembled and pushed further into the corner his stomach dropped and he could feel a slight panic raise. He closed his eyes and turned to the wall so Silva wouldn't think he was going to try anything. He had only made the mistake of trying to kill him once when he was working in his room. It had put Gon in such a bad state he could only remember waking up in so much pain he couldn't move. But though his brain couldn't remember his body could.  
Silva walked in and looked at Gon who's back was facing him, he could see Gon's shaking and a slight smile appeared. "So you're still scared of me."  
His voice got Gon to react as Gon answered quickly before going quiet again. "Yes sir." His Instincts were telling him to not push Silva today. He could feel the killer aura from the bed and it was like his body was being smothered in an overwhelming blood curdling aura of death. He swallowed hard as sweat beaded his brow. He could feel Silva's eyes on his back as Silva spoke.  
"I see you have been behaving lately. I heard that you are even improving in fighting my personal butlers come over here so I can look at you." He grunted his cold eyes piercing Gon's soul as he slowly moved and walked over to Silva standing in front of him his gaze strayed from the floor for a moment but his instinct to surrender kicked up and his eyes dropped again. "I see you have gotten stronger. So now I have a reward for you. A gift if you will to celebrate you willingly giving yourself over to us."  
Gon gritted his teeth he hadn't given in he was just biding his time he was waiting for a mistake to be made for the beast to leave or for them to trust him enough to leave off the shackle. Once that happens he's gone for good since he figured out how to deal with the collar. He clenched his fists as Silva pulled out a new outfit. It was a black Gi that was used by trainees in the Zoldyck family. He bowed and abruptly took it stating. "Thank you master." He then fell back into the Prisoner of war position staring at Silva's feet as he waited to be dismissed. He didn't like standing this close to Silva. It made him uncomfortable. But living there he realized it wasn't all bad though. Killua's grandfather though strict wasn't all bad. He at least had been able to have a proper conversation with him. But Killua's mom and brother's were just crazy. They weren't as strong as Silva and he wasn't terrified of them but he learned that it was just better to avoid them. They seemed to have been against his presence there to begin with but it seemed like he had been accepted as an ever present figure because of Silva who didn't take it from any of them. He seemed to rule over everyone but Illumi who came and went as he pleased.  
He walked back over to his bed and got into the uniform hiding his body out of view with the massive Beast once changed he showed it to Silva before sitting back on the bed. The leg had a zipper on it so his shackle didn't need to be removed while putting it on. It made Gon uncomfortable but he sucked it up growling softly as he whispered under his breath rubbing his arms to sooth his goosebumps. "Soon... Just hold on..." He shuddered when Silva got up and went to work finding new clients for his children.  
Gon climbed on the bed and leaned against the wall. He was so Tired but he didn't dare sleep in front of any of the Zoldycks. He didn't trust them, He really didn't want them to see him sleep since he was a heavy sleeper so he only slept when his body hit a point where it couldn't stay awake any longer. He was now going on day three without rest. This was about his own limit but flashbacks of the stockades and being tortured for sleeping flashed through his head every time his eyes closed making him shoot back up in a cold sweat.  
He looked around then at Silva before scooching further away from the pair. He wanted to feel safe enough to sleep again but his blood had run cold as his instinct to survive kicked up. He slowly moved deciding to try something else he as quietly as he could shuffled under the bed and curled up in the far corner with his blanket provided. Once he was in the furthest corner again his back pressed tightly against the wall he was able to relax enough to fall asleep.

Killua was able to get an answer from it and he found out that Leorio and Kurapika were relatively close. He had left his sister at the hotel and went off to collect them. He was using Godspeed just outside york new city his mind running with angered thoughts as he charged full speed to the next town over. He was determined to get them and offer up a reward to any black list hunter who could take down his family and get Gon back.


End file.
